


Cherish

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cherish

Clint always had less as a child.   
He did not get everything.   
His family wasn't money.   
He grew up dirt poor.  
So he knows the value of everything. 

He doesn't take,   
Anything for granted.   
Even the trivial things,  
That most people have,   
He values them.  
Because he didn't have any while growing up.

Clint doesn't take,  
Anything for granted.   
He knows the value of things.  
Of people.   
And he values them.

Clint cherishes everything.   
He gets attached pretty quickly,   
Because he didn't have these things,  
When he was young.   
He never takes his life for granted.   
It is a gift.

He has learnt to cherish,  
The things in his life.  
He has learnt to value,  
People around him,  
Who care about him.  
He cares about them too.


End file.
